Deuteragonist
A Deuteragonist is considered as the second most important character in a story. They usually share a strong bond with the protagonist, normally as a family member or a loyal friend. , an example of a deuteragonist]] Occurrences Comic Series * Carl Grimes is the deuteragonist of the Comic Series. * Duane is the deuteragonist of the Morgan Special. * Mike or Terry can be considered the deuteragonists of the Michonne Special. * Scott Moon is the deuteragonist of the Governor Special. * Julie is the deuteragonist of the Tyreese Special. * Claudia is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: The Alien. * Dwight is the deuteragonist of Here's Negan. TV Series * Shane Walsh was the deuteragonist of Season 1. * Carl Grimes was the deuteragonist of the TV Series from Season 2 to Season 8 until his death in "Honor". Webisodes * Andrew is the deuteragonist of Torn Apart. * Kelly is the deuteragonist of Cold Storage. * Paul is the deuteragonist of The Oath. * Alex is the deuteragonist of Flight 462. * Gabi is the deuteragonist of Passage. * David is the deuteragonist of Red Machete. Fear The Walking Dead * Travis Manawa was the deuteragonist of Fear The Walking Dead from "Pilot" to "Eye of the Beholder" until he died in "The New Frontier". * Nicholas Clark becomes the deuteragonist following Travis's death until his own death in "Good Out Here" * Alicia Clark becomes the deuteragonist following her brother's death. Video Game * Clementine is the deuteragonist of the First Season and a progressive deuteragonist of the Third Season. * Justin and Danny are the deuteragonists of Vince's Story in 400 Days. * Nate is the deuteragonist of Russell's Story in 400 Days. * Eddie is the deuteragonist of Wyatt's Story in 400 Days. * Leland is the deuteragonist of Bonnie's Story in 400 Days. * Becca is the deuteragonist of Shel's Story in 400 Days. * Kenny is the deuteragonist of the Second Season. * Pete is the deuteragonist of the Michonne Series. * Alvin Jr. is the deuteragonist of the Fourth Season. Dead Reckoning * Leon is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Survival Instinct * Merle Dixon is the deuteragonist of Survival Instinct. Novel Series * Philip Blake is the deuteragonist of Rise of the Governor. * Josh Lee Hamilton is the deuteragonist of The Road to Woodbury. * Austin Ballard is the deuteragonist of The Fall of the Governor. Road to Survival * Garrett is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: Road to Survival story mode. * Ruby is the deuteragonist of Margaret's Story. * Meg is the deuteragonist of Sandy's Story. * Jesus is the deuteragonist of Days Gone Bye Act 1 and 3 * Duane is the deuteragonist of Days Gone Bye Act 2. * Clementine is the deuteragonist of Telltale Act 1,2 and 3. * Shiva is the deuteragonist of The Mighty Shiva. * Bruce is the deuteragonist of DR. Stevens. Navigation * Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Social Game Characters Category:Assault Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Dead Reckoning Characters Category:Themes